


Holy Oil

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Destiel, Baby, and motor oil. That is all.





	Holy Oil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb group. Todays word was Filthy. 
> 
> Depending on your tastes, I'll take this opportunity to say either I'm sorry or You're Welcome. 
> 
> I legit need a shower now.

Dean had a thing about anybody working on his Baby. If it wasn't him, it was sacrilege. He tried years ago to teach Sammy, when he thought his ticket downstairs was one way. Sam had done his best to pay attention, but never could manage the required level of enthusiasm necessary to instill the appropriate confidence in Dean that she’d be left in good hands. 

Hmmm...good hands, Cas had a pair of very good hands he loved to look at often. These hands were soft, from a life not of manual labor but somehow possessed incredible skill nonetheless. Skill that came from diligence, care, practice, curiosity, love, and worship. There was also skill in battle, these hands could kill just as surely as they could save. Mostly Dean loved them when used in the quiet moments his angel showered him with tender affection. 

Right now however, those skilled hands were learning how to change Baby’s oil. Castiel knew how much Dean coveted his beloved Impala, he also knew that while his enthusiasm for mechanical tasks was greater than Sam's, it was still less than Dean's. Yet he’d asked Dean to teach him how to perform basic maintenance on her because it was something of import to learn and involved spending time with a sweaty, happy Dean. Cas liked sweaty, happy Dean immensely and usually helped him achieve that state in their bedroom as many times per day as could be gotten away with. 

A sort of religious calm settled within Dean whenever he was working on Baby which Cas enjoyed witnessing. The reverence and worship he showed with her was like watching the perfect sermon unfold. So today he’d pleaded with him to spend an afternoon under Baby's hood, it took surprisingly little cajoling to Cas's delight. 

They’d been at it for a while, patience was a virtue in decent supply as Cas was making very few mistakes. The only major one really was not setting the oil pan far enough away. When he scooted out from underneath the car he’d knocked it over and in quickly grabbing it, the pan slipped out of his already slicked fingers to splash down the front of his t-shirt and jeans. Cas seemed more frustrated about the slippery mess than Dean, who bit his lip as he grabbed Cas’s wrist to pull him up. 

In all fairness, how could Dean get upset seeing his glorious angel in a black fitted t-shirt which showed off his beautifully tanned gun show, now glistening with motor oil? Or the almost too tight Levi's he’d let him borrow which revealed powerfully toned thighs and an ass so firm he’d tried to sink his teeth into it more than once. 

Jeeeezus, I need him him naked and in my mouth right now. 

The oil oozed over the bottom edge of Cas’s shirt, spread to the front buttons of his jeans, and down the left pant leg. Cas cursed, he held dripping hands away from both the car and Dean as he twisted in place looking for the towel he was sure he’d brought over. Dean just stood there with his own muscular arms crossed, taking in the fucktastic mess before him with a fierce, wolfish grin.

Cas's hair had that windswept look he thought was so sexy, and a few grease smudges on his face and neck just…..ugh. 

GAWD DAMN. That did it. Dean decided right then and there it would be a crime against them both if he didn't take advantage of the situation in the best way possible. He swiped the fingers of his left hand through the mess of oil now saturating Cas's shirt, then ran them along his angels jawline line as he brought him in for a kiss. 

“De-” Cas's sentence was cut off as Dean growled and slid his tongue into his angels mouth while kicking the oil pan further out of the way to who-the-fuck-cares with his boot. He hooked the fingers of his right hand in Cas's belt loop and yanked the firm angel against him, oil and all. 

“Denndsnsjhdjf” Cas tried to wiggle away, but it was far too late for that. Dean’s hand slid down to happily squeeze his ass and he chuckled, ending the kiss to assure his angel that messes were meant to be cleaned. 

“Cas, they're just clothes. Yours need to come off, and the sooner the better” he seduced in Cas’s ear, while rubbing the quickly growing bulge behind the oil drenched buttons of his jeans. 

To drive home his point he took Cas’s hand and placed his palm with the thick, viscous substance against his erection which was already painfully straining through his jeans. Dean rubbed his angel's messy fingers up and down his hard length, pushing and rolling his hips against their hands.

Cas caught up to Dean’s zero to sixty mood in no time at all and wiped his hands all over his humans firm chest, ruining the gray t-shirt he wore with the dark, greasy substance. Then he smeared some residual oil down Dean’s left cheek and neck just before returning a sinful kiss of his own.

“That's the spirit angel” Dean soothed in a low, pleased tone.

He combed his hands through Cas’s hair, grabbing tufts of it as the angel deepened their kiss. A hungry, otherworldly rumble emanated from his chest which always resulted setting Dean's blood on fire. He loved how Cas teased his tongue, tempting it with languid swirls. They stood against the driver's side wheel well rubbing against each other for a time, working up a frenzy that made both their heads spin. Dean took it up a notch, lifted his ass, and set him on the hood. Cas leaned back, letting Dean lift up his shirt slightly to kiss his tummy and bellybutton. He unfastened the buttons of his angels ruined jeans, kissing the skin underneath as the stiff cotton peeled back little by little. Dean loved watching his angels thick cock swell and leak with desperation for his hand or mouth as he tortured him. 

Cas wished he could rip his jeans off himself already but he knew it was a futile attempt. Oily hands or no, Dean would never allow it. He took breathtaking pleasure in this part of foreplay, always. The man was utterly obsessed with Cas's cock, twice at least since they’d finally gotten together he’d barricaded their bedroom door and played his favorite game of “How many times can I make Cas cum in 24 hours?”

The fact that as an angel he required virtually no recovery period should have deterred the human, who in theory had a finite amount of energy himself. Much to the angel's dismay it was quite the opposite, which sometimes made Cas question if Dean's self imposed challenge to find out by how much he could break his record was more for himself or Dean. Either way, what bliss? 

Cas kicked off his shoes, content to let the delicious anticipation wash over himself as Dean tugged his jeans off. The second they hit the floor he pulled his heels up to rest on the edge of Baby's hood and dropped his knees, giving Dean a view which sent him into orbit.

JESUS CHRIST I must’ve won the lottery, I won't be able to shower ever again without jerking off to this picture. 

The few girls he’d been with that did manage to possess a modicum of interest in his car and wanted some hood nookie well, he’d flat out said no to. Girls came with accessories, even while naked they somehow managed to wear shit that would scratch the paint. So Baby, although willing, had wing-manned for him very little in that regard. 

But as he was in the throes of tearing his own shoes and jeans off, he marveled at the sight in front of him. For there lay a nearly naked, stunning angel on his Baby with his legs spread wide, offering him a thick, purple cock begging to be to sucked on and a tight hole aching to be to fucked. 

Holy shit this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. 

Dean held a finger up in gesture for him to wait a minute while he rummaged through the glove box for his travel size bottle of lube. Lately he’d felt like a walking Cialis commercial, only without the need for Cialis, as many little packets and bottles as he’d kept everywhere. Being with Cas had rev'd his libido back up to that of a teenager again. But having to pause with Cas to run for some lube in the bedroom from wherever they were was just too unacceptable to contemplate. He wanted to be prepared for “when the moment is right” wherever they happened to be. 

Sam of course did not appreciate finding astroglide product in every room of the bunker. So Dean judiciously pointed out since his brother wasn't getting any, he was picking up the slack by generously fucking enough for the both of them. That's usually when Sam expeditiously left the room plugging his ears. 

He grabbed the bottle, dumped some lube on his fingers and greedily took Cas in his mouth, focusing his worship on the beautifully swollen head. Dean LOVED when Cas let loose and forgot to worry about causing him injury during their forays. Whenever his angel was euphoric with unadulterated lust, he’d let his hips take over, pumping in and out of Dean's mouth at the pace most pleasing to him. Cas taking what he wanted from Dean drove him wild, and he refused to apologize for being completely batshit crazy for it. 

He began rubbing his fingers against the tight entrance while slowly sucking down his shaft. To Dean’s complete satisfaction, Cas became immediately dazed in the moment. Forgetting his hands were still coated in oil, he grasped Deans hair and unrestrainedly fucked into his mouth, which of course sent his human into a prideful delirium. The happy humming from Dean had his angel gasping. 

Sometimes Dean was content to let him ride it out and spill down his throat. Other times, he rather painfully tore himself off Cas’s dick to indulge in other adventures. The aching need of this hour would not be satisfied without bending Cas over, burying himself all snug inside, then totally wrecking him. So while he completely enjoyed Cas using his mouth for now, he slid another finger in to get him ready. 

A few minutes later Cas was indeed bent over Baby’s grill and Dean began nudging past the first ring of tight muscle. He went slowly, especially since Cas had almost slipped in oil when putting his knee on the hood. He inwardly giggled that Baby was all lubed up too. The hood of the car was absolutely filthy, as were they. He’d no idea it would be such a turn on. 

Cas groaned in pleasure as Dean lovingly worked himself all the way into his tight heat. Then he began a raw, primal rhythm which took both their breath away. He was in no mood for sweet games like this morning. It was humid as hell in the garage, so this was going to be sweat-dripping-the-eyes, no-time-for-comfort, Sammy-could-be-home-any-minute, grab-something-and-hold-on-for-dear-life kind of fucking. Plain and simple.

Every few hard thrusts Dean would slow a little to grind and circle his hips just to make sure he was nice and deep inside, stretching Cas properly. With his already oiled hand, he scratched down Cas's back leaving a dark, dripping trail of oil on each side of his spine in the vague shape of wings. 

Dammit this looks too perfect on my already sinfully fallen angel. 

The angel who happened to arch his back in response, causing Dean's hips to involuntarily slam into him even harder. Dean widened his stance so he could lean over his angel and pull his hair while giving him the thorough fucking he deserved. Nobody should look this damn good in a garage in this kind of suffocating heat but as per usual, Cas brought out the best responses in Dean and this is what they’d ended up with today. 

He knew right away he wouldn't last long between listening to Cas’s obscene moans and enjoying the view of him half naked on Baby covered in various kinds of grimy lubricant. It was all so disgusting in the most erotic kind of way. 

He kept a firm grip on Cas’s hair with his left hand, his slick fingers slipping only a little. He reached around with his right to rub Cas’s cock, Dean knew he was obsessed with it but didn't give a damn. His angels dick was the most perfect and beautiful thing beside Cas himself. It didn't matter what position they were in or who was fucking who, he simply thought it was too perfect not to be kissed, sucked, and stroked if it wasn't already engaged in pleasing him. He was of the fierce and proud mindset his angels pleasure was his responsibility, not Cas's...he did so much for him already. In primal moments such as these Dean simply wasn't happy unless his tongue was in his angels mouth and his cock was in his hand getting every ounce of love and attention he could give...in addition to whatever else they were playing at. He continued pounding into Cas, giving him every inch of himself, in an effort to time his release close to his own. From the sounds of Cas’s quick grunts it wouldn't be long for him either. 

“This..so good...Cas..fuck..goddam..gotta have you like this more..often…”

“Yeah..yes” Cas heartily agreed.

Dean saw all the oil on Cas, himself, Baby…

“I wanna see you cumming Cas..show me all that pearl against the shiny black hood of my Baby..lemme watch you give her a new paint job…”

Fuck if those weren't the magic words...Cas clenched up around Dean right then, his hips pushed forward as he did as he was told and sprayed the hood of the Chevy with thick, hot jets of cum while he screamed his name over and over. He looked down to watch his human milking him, it amazed him how much more fluid there was when Dean pleased him than the few times he’d done it himself. 

Dean violently followed over the edge and held Cas tight as he gasped for air, “ uh..huh..God Cas..that's it...give her all that angel cum…”

Both of them took a few minutes to catch their breath.

“Cas...mm..I swear, sometimes it's hard to tell of you’ll be my death or salvation. But holy hell...what a way to go…” he praised as he showered his neck and shoulder with soft, reverent kisses. “Love you always.”

“Hmm....Sorry about the mess Dean” Cas sheepishly apologized. 

Dean hugged him close, still twitching a little inside him and said, “Don't you dare fucking apologize to me for what just happened. That right there,” he said pointing to the mess, "is your signature on the pink slip as far as I’m concerned. My Baby’s yours now too. Let's clean her up and grab a shower. Yer filthy,” Dean growled and squeezed Cas's left ass cheek which left a fantastically greasy handprint, “ugh, I fucking love it.”

“I love you Dean. And I love Baby, I promise to care for her like you do...which apparently means messing her up for good sex. I’m looking forward to more of it….”

“Hell yes” Dean promised as he gave him a loving wink and a smile. 

“Let's see how much fun we can have getting cleaned up later….” he teased as he silently thanked Chuck for an awesome, pain in the ass brother, a hotter than heaven and hell angel boyfriend, and the best damn wing-man on wheels a man could ever ask for.


End file.
